My ViDa?
by uchihasakura19
Summary: cual mi vida, cual es mi pasado, presente o futuro? No lo quiero recordar...
1. Capitulo I: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno**

Era un día tan hermoso como una puesta de sol cuando venia entrado una joven de cabello rosa como los cerezos y unos ojos como verdes pasión.

Esa muchacha tenía entre 14-15años ella no conocía a nadie ahí solo a su hermana que por cierto no se llevaban muy bien. Ella se fue a vivir a esa aldea con su hermana por el motivo de que sus padres murieron en una misión y no podía quedarse sola después de todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba debasta ella dejo de hablar desde que sus padres murieron y era imposible levantarle el ánimo, cada día que pasaba se la hacía interminable desde que vivía en su otra aldea pero su madre los hacía más divertidos.  
Aquella muchacha mientras caminaba por la aldea recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaba con su mama y como en el velo de la fría noche se acurrucaba en el regazo de su padre como si ya nunca lo fuese a ver.

Mientras caminaba se topo con un muchacho alto, guapo, con una cabellera azulada y ojos como una laguna.

El chico muy amable le ayudo a pararse.

Lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y el tuyo…

…uh...

Ella intentaba hablar, pero que mas intentaba no podía, cada vez que deseaba decir o responder algo le venían los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres.

Sasuke: así que no quieres hablar eh... bueno está bien. Se ve que eres nueva nunca te había visto por aquí, en ese caso te mostrarte la aldea…

Ella solo asentó con la cabeza y se fueron caminando por toda la aldea.  
Cuando por fin callo la noche el decidió regresarla a su casa deseándole buenas noches y diciéndole que pronto se verían.  
Al entrar a la casa shizune (su hermana) la estaba esperando con una cara de incertidumbre pero a la misma vez de tristeza reflejada con una sonrisa débil:

Sakura yo entiendo el motivo por el que no quieres hablar, pero eso no es escusa para no rehacer tu vida de que no tengas nuevos amigos y de que no te vuelvas a enamorar. Ese chico que te acompaño hasta la casa es muy apuesto y amble y tú ni siquiera le diste tu nombre. Que te está pasando no eres la misma que eras de pequeña.  
Dijo shizune soltando una lagrima de su rosto, levemente limpiándose con el ante brazo.

Me voy a la cama pero recuerda lo que te dije, buenas noches.

Sakura subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, mientras se ponía el pijama se le vinieron las palabras de shizune.  
Ella no las quería recordar pero entre mas se tapara los oídos toda la noche las escucharía.

Al despertar Sakura decidió ir al cuarto de shizune y sin decir nada la abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su alma.  
Levantándose de la cama sakura se fue a cambiar y al retirase shizune escuchó un leve gracias.  
No lo podía creer y no pudo sostener las lágrimas que estallaron de alegría.

Después de desayunar sakura se levanto de la mesa y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la casa a buscar a ese chico llamado Sasuke.

Horas de búsqueda no fueron en vano al fin pudo encontrar la casa de Sasuke que con gran entusiasmo timbro.  
Y al momento en que el salió sin aliento se lograron escuchar aquellas frases que Sasuke esperaba aquel día:

Mi nombre es sakura Haruno. Gracias

Sasuke- kun con gran alegría la abrazo y con un susurro se llego a escuchar  
bienvenida

Sakura-chan con una nostalgia no contuvo las lágrimas que se fueron derramando por su rostro y salpicando la ropa de aquel joven.

Así fue como empezó la historia de Sakura Haruno.

Continuara…

El próximo capitulo  
Recuerdos de Sai


	2. Capitulo II: Recuerdos de Sai

En el capitulo anterior:  
Sakura después de muchas desgracias decide dejar eso en el pasado y vivir el presente.  
Después de aquella bienvenida cálida en los brazos de sasuke decide presentarle a sus compañeros de escuela:  
Ellos son:

Shikamaru, shouji e ino

Temari, gaara y kankuro

Neji, ten ten y rock lee

Kiba, hinata y shino a y no

podía faltar naruto.

Son mis mejores amigos.  
Con una voz muy tímida:  
Yo soy Sakura, mucho gusto vamos a ser muy buenos amigos decía.  
Sasuke desde lejos llego a localizar al compañero que le faltaba se llamaba sai, cuando Sakura lo vio salió corriendo hacia un parque que estaba cerca, todos se preguntaban que le pasaba.  
Sai: hola sasuke quien era la que se fue corriendo?  
Sasuke: era una amiga que te quería presentar se llama sakura pero no sabemos por qué se fue corriendo.

Sai al oír el nombre se quedo callado como si algo le viniera a la mente como un vago recuerdo. Decidió ir a caminar un rato para ver si se encontraba a sakura.  
Sakura estaba en pequeño lago en el mismo parque llorando con un sentimiento que no se podría describir.  
Mientras esta veía a los patos se le venían antiguos recuerdos de su NOVIO SAI.  
El la trataba muy bien, al igual que ella pero llego un momento en que Sakura llego a odiar a sai por tanto amor que le tenia que sentía que hasta la engañ dia lo que sospechaba lo que se temia, sai si la engañaba con una muchacha de pelo lardo y rubia, pero sakura nunca a llego a vela bien.  
Lo peor aun todavia no llegaba al momento de verla con otra lo

encontro besandola y en su lugar especial y en ese momento tambien la habian avisado lo de sus padres.

Esto ya no se podria poner peor, pero si aun hubo mas el muy descarado al dia siguiente fue con sakura para pedirle perdon y se propaso y la beso con tanto deseo, arrinconaldola contra la pared mientras ella lloraba, caian las lagrimas de axulio y desesperacion.

Despues de mucho tiempo Sakura logro quitarse de encima a Sai y cuando lo hizo lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas hasta no poder mas.  
lo corrio de su casa y cuando este se fue Sakura no aguanto y se encerro en su cuarto ella lloraba incontrolablemente…

Despues de que Sakura recordara todo eso sintio que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente pero desesperadamente por detras.  
Era nada mas y nada menos que sai que entre unas lagrimas de desesperanza y arrepentimiento le decia…

..lo..lo.. siento, nunca te quize erir, meee..per..perdonnas

Sakura dentro de su corazon sentia que nunca lo iba a perdonar pero ella se bolteo acaricio suavemente la cara de sai y le dijo..

..uh.. sa.. sai  
nunca te poddre perdonar lo que me hiciste pero tampoco te boi a tener rencor tan solo ya nunca nos podremos ver.

diciendole eso se alejo lentamente y se fue con una pequena sonrisa debil del rostro.  
Sai no se sentia del todo feliz pero le aliviaba que ella no le tuviera el rencor con todo su corazzon.

Mas tarde Sasuke logro encontrase con Sakura.  
Que te paso Sakura-chan?

Na… nada Sasuke-kun

Sintiendo la necesidad de descargar el sentimiento que tenia devidio contarle toada la historia a sasuke.  
Al terminar Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente.  
Sakura te comprendo le susurro al oido

Pero no vale la pena llorar por el calmate yo siempre estare junto a ti…

Arigato .. sasuke-kun

Nota:Arilogato es gracias en japones

Proximo capitulo: celos…

* * *

iento mucho que este capitulo este tan corto pero ya saben reviews porfa ah y si quieren ver las imagenes de los capitulos vallan ah :

.com/ ahi tan bien las publico :) si dan reviews porfa si no T-T

Arilogato


	3. Capitulo III: Celos

En el capitulo anterior:  
Sakura se encuentra con su antiguo novio: se renacieron antiguos secretos, amores, odio o que se desencadeno…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celos:

Después de que Sakura vio a sai no supo que sentir si odio, amor, decepción ella no sabía qué hacer así que decidió no verlo al igual que Sasuke-kun ella no sabía que sentía ni siquiera por el amor o tan solo un amigo que le puedes contar todo.

Mientras ella pensaba que hacer con sus sentimientos empezó a llover lo cual le gusto mucho por que amaba los días lluviosos.  
Escucho que tocaban la puerta se acerco a ver quién era, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke-kun,  
¿Qué hará aquí?  
Sakura estás ahí?... Pregunta intrigado  
Que pasa Sasuke-kun?  
Solo quería saber cómo seguías y preguntarte algo…  
Pasa…  
…UH… Solo quería invitarte a sa…sa..Lir para que recobraras el ánimo  
…uh…uh… ssss…siiiiii claro que me encantaría  
Y a donde sí se puede saber  
No porque es una sorpresa cámbiate y te recogeré en una hora que te parece?

Sss..Si está bien

Paso la hora dicha eran como entre las 7:30 y 8:00 estaba empezando a oscurecer … y en eso  
Sasuke-kun timbra.

Pasa.. Ponte cómodo  
Sa…Saaa…Sakura-chan estas muy bonita.

Ella llevaba un pantalón un poco entubado que resaltaba su figura, un brazalete con un dije que decía: tu siempre serás mi princesita" era un regalo de su madre , unos Zapatos blancos tan bonitos y una blusa estraple hermosa de color azulada era su color favorito que al parecer también el de Sasuke pues también llevaba una camisa azul unos pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos como resaltaba sus ojos decía Sakura… A y Sakura llevaba el cabello suelto lo tenía un poco corto pero hermoso también resaltaba mucho sus ojos.

Al salir de la casa Sasuke le dijo que la iba a llevar a un lugar muy especial para él. Sakura con los ojos vendada--´

Sasuke-kun adonde me llevas

Ya los veraz.

Al quitarle la venda vio algo muy hermoso, un extenso campo lleno de flores hermosas y con una casa de campaña y un picnic.

Para que la casa de campaña Sasuke-kun.

Te pido que solo me llames Sasuke sin el kun se oye muy formal, a por cierto es que vamos a acampar aquí bajo las estrellas y vamos a tener un picnic.  
Esta bien.

Cayo la noche y se pusieron hablar y a mirar las estrellas cuando Sakura se levanta pero se tropieza con la sabana que los acobijaba y cai arriba de Sasuke, ella tras caer arriba de el haci se quedo muy relajada admirando su mirar, sus ojos, su boca al igual que el….  
El también se empieza a acercar lentamente a los labio de Sakura y rosándolos le pregunta con una voz de enamoramiento y tranquilidad.

Sakura?...

…uh…

Quisieras ser mi no… novia?

SSSS… Si Sasuke-kun

Al monto de aceptar se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se empezaron a besar como si fuera la última vez que se verían.  
Un momento cayó una gota de agua se decía Sasuke pero al ver el rostro de sakura vio de no era agua sino lagrimas.

Sakura por qué lloras?

No te preocupes es por alegría hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así

Sasuke se acerco y la abrazo y parecía que no la iba a soltar.

Al día siguiente regresaron a la aldea tomados de la mano y todos ser preguntaban que hacen juntos, acaso son novios? Pero al que más le sorprendió fue a sai.

Sai: porque vienen tomados de la mano … acaso son novios?

Sasusaku: si por que te sorprende mucho?

Sai: si, tan rápido te olvidaste de mi Sakura? Yo todavía te amo.

Sakura: si te olvide recuerdas no somos ya novios, y si dices que tanto me amas porque te encontré besándote con una extraña en nuestro lugar especial. Ella lo decía con tanta desesperación que soltó una lágrima y así fueron llegando más hasta que no pudo y cayó al piso de rodillas rendida.

Sasuke: Estas bien Sakura . Lo dijo tratando de levantarla.

Sakura: Ss.…si, solo ya me quiero ir.

Sasuke: claro, ah y sai por favor ya no te acerques ni a mí ni a mi NOVIA. (Resaltando lo último)No te quiero lastimar.

Y así sai se quedo con tanto coraje que juro que iba a recuperar a sakura, que esos celitos le iban a ayudar de algo…

Continuara…  
El próximo capítulo:

En una noche… "No estoy lista"


	4. Capitulo IV: En una noche No estoy lista

**En una noche…" No estoy lista"**

Sasuke: Te gusto el picnic?

Sakura: Cla…claro Sasuke

Sasuke: Me alegro. Porque te tengo una sorpresa. No tienes planes para esta noche vdd?

Sakura: No por?

Sasuke: Para la sorpresa. Bueno te recojo a las 9:00 a y ponte algo cómodo pero sexy.

Sakura: Claro.

Calló la noche y Sakura ya estaba lista para que Sasuke la recogiera. Después de 5 min. Escucho el timbre ella pensaba que era Sasuke pero No termino siendo Neji. Sakura se preguntaba que hacia ahí si casi no se conocían ni trataban, pero lo que ella no pensó es que desde que Neji la vio se enamoro de ella. Lo invito a pasar aunque ella no quería ser grosera le tuvo que decir que tenía una cita muy importante y no se podía quedar mucho tiempo. Después de eso escucho otra vez el timbre y pensó que era Sasuke pero que es…

Sakura: Te dije que no te quería ver de nuevo

Sai: Pero… Sakura no te quiero perder por eso vine.

Sakura: Te tienes que ir por que Sasuke ya va a llegar. Oh no recuerdas que es mi novio…

Sai: Claro que sí pero… (Se detuvo y miro a un invitado que tenia sakura). Y qué hay de Neji?

Sakura: El solo me vino a visitar aparte el si me puede ver el no me hizo todo lo que tú. Y ya vete no quiero volver a llorar.

Sai: Esta bien si eso es lo que te hace feliz pero no me rendiré seguiré luchando por tu amor.

En ese momento Sakura le cierra la puerta a sai, empieza a llorar y…

Neji: Que te pasa Sakura? Porque lloras?

Sakura: No por nada.

Neji: Se que te pasa algo.

Sakura: Es por Sai.

Neji: No sé lo que te paso con Sai ni me importa lo que importa eres tú y no dejare que nadie te haga algo que te haga llorar.

Al terminar las palabras Neji agarro a sakura de los hombros y la jalo hacia el abrazándola con tanto amor que sakura no se separo de él. Después Neji la dejo y le dijo que la quería y que la iba a proteger y que no le quería meter en problemas con Sasuke así que mejor se iba.  
Pasando 10min. Llego Sasuke con ramo de flores y muy elegante.

Sasuke: Nos vamos. (Dándole el brazo para que lo agarrara)

Sakura: Por supuesto. Vamos.

Se fueron al ir caminado Sakura se preguntaba a donde iban y al seguir Sakura agacho su cabeza y solo se le escucho que le decía Aishiteimasu Tenshi-kun…

Sasuke: como me dijiste…

Sakura: Tenshi-kun. Es que me pareces un ángel hermoso… (Diciéndolo sonrojada)

Sasuke: Tú también me pareces muy linda Kawaii-chan

Sakura: (Ruborizada)… Uh…

Sasuke: No tiene que bajar la cabeza porque yo también…

Antes de terminar de hablar se acerco a los labios de sakura y sin seguir o pensar se besaron.  
Sasuke: Ya llegamos.

Sakura se percato porque al voltear vio que era un hotel.

Sakura: Porqué vinimos aquí? Es un hotel.

Sasuke: Por eso mismo es una sorpresa. Aquí vamos a cenar y…  
llegan al lobby

Recepcionista: Aquí están sus llaves señor Uchiha.

Sasuke: Gracias… vamos

Sakura: Claro pero que vamos a hacer aquí.

Sasuke: ya lo veraz

Sakura: …uh…

Llegaron a la habitación y sakura se encuentra con muchos pétalos en la cama al igual que muchos arreglos florales.

Sakura: ahora si me vas a decir que hacemos aquí

Sasuke: Es que yo ya estoy listo… tu no

Sakura: para que (Preguntando muy asustada)

Sasuke: Es que quiero que seas solo para mi esta noche.

Después Sasuke la tira a la cama lentamente y sin lastimarla y le va quitando la ropa mientras la besa muy suave que hasta se sentía una descarga eléctrica muy suave en los labios de la pasión que se tenía uno al otro. Al principio a Sakura le gusto un poco el cariño y la pasión que se tenían, pero luego se fue incomodando y se fue preguntando:

Interior de Sakura: Esto es debido? Apenas nos acabamos de conocer, es que no estoy lista? Que me pasa por que no puedo besarlo.

Sasuke: Que te pasa Sakura? Te sientes mal?

Sakura: No… Es que no se si lo que estamos haciendo es debido apenas nos conocimos y llevamos poco de novios, aparte siento que no estoy lista para esto necesito tiempo.

Sasuke:…UH… Claro te daré tu tiempo. (Diciéndolo como muy triste)

Sakura: Pero no te pongas así no te preocupes te juro que cuando este lista te lo diré es que en este momento estoy pasando por cosas muy difíciles y…

Sakura ya se había cansado de pedirle perdón por palabras así que se lo demostró dándole un beso apasionado y luego marchándose como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sasuke: No te vayas Kawaii-chan

Sakura: Claro que no Tenshi-kun nunca sin ti

Y sonriéndose uno al otro y sakura derramando tan solo una lágrima se fueron abrazados de la cintura y hombro hasta que llegaron a la casa de sakura. Al despedirse decide llamar a tenten ella era su mejor amiga así que decidió decírselo al terminar…

Tenten: No te preocupes florecita hiciste lo correcto. (NOTA: FLORECITA LE DECIAN A SAKURA POR QUE SU NOMBRE SIGNIFICABA FLOR DE CEREZO)

Sakura: Es que yo se que hago lo correcto pero que hay de Sasuke se desilusionó

Tenten: Yo se que el entenderá.

tenshi: angel  
kawaii: lindo (a)

* * *

Continuara…  
En el próximo capítulo: Decisiones.

Oigan no sean malos dejen reviews por favor siempre me mato haciendo esta novela denme ideas por favor bueno bye visiten la pagina .com

Se cuidan


	5. Capitulo V: Decisiones parte 1

En el capitulo anterior:

Sakura toma el camino correcto al decirle a Sasuke que no era debido tener relaciones cuando se acaban de conocer.

AVISO: SAKURA-KAWAII Y SASUKE-TENSHI no me pertenecen si no a la novela Amor contra Deseo espero que no se enoje su autor.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Decisiones**

Sakura se encuentra varada en un profundo mar de duras decisiones tras no saber qué hacer con el Uchiha decir que si a un embarazo no deseado o no hacerlo quedar como una idiota, que el Uchiha te deje y se vaya con otra. Que dura decisión…

-Hola Sasuke- dice saliendo de su profundo pensamiento.  
-Hola…- Contesta indiferente y enojado a la vez el Uchiha.  
-Que pasa?, te noto diferente esta mañana.- dice un poco preocupada. Te noto, indiferente hacia mí.  
-Nada no me pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco distraído. Dice enojado.

Pero Sakura sabía que pasaba algo, y sabía perfectamente que. Se trataba sobre lo de aquella noche, era por el deseo de Sasuke y la inseguridad de sakura.

_________________________________________________________________________

En otro lugar, se encuentra Karin, no les conté sobre ella ah disculpen se trata de la ex de Sasuke que había llegado a la aldea. Uchiha no quería contarlo para que Haruno no se sintiera mal.

-Hola… Sasuke ya tan rápido te has olvidado de mí.- lo decía con una sonrisa mal intencionada de parte de Karin .  
-Claro, no fuiste tú la que se olvido de mi KARIN. - con una expresión de odio en su rostro. NO fuiste tú quien me engaño con suigetsu, y lo hiciste en mi cara, tú no tienes vergüenza.

-Lo pasado quedo atrás yo vine para arreglar las cosas contigo y para que volvamos, te quiero reconquistar. Diciéndolo con un poco de esperanza.

-Eso crees por favor, no seas crédula crees que yo regresaría contigo después de todo eso. Hace una pequeña pausa… además tengo novia, ella es FIEL, HERMOSA Y ES MEJOR PERSONA QUE TU. Comento el Uchiha.

Al alejarse el Uchiha Karin se pone a pensar y decide que es mejor eliminar a la competencia antes de que Sasuke se olvidara de ella.

Datos:

Pero lo que se me había olvidado decir es que shizune no era su hermana si no hermanastra de parte del padre pero sus verdaderos hermanos que aun no los conocía se llamaban Suigetsu con quien engaño Karin a Sasuke y el otro de su misma edad bueno eran cuates otros 2 sasori y deidara.  
_________________________________________________________________________

En otro lugar de la aldea, ya sé que me tarde en mencionar otras parejas pero bueno en fin se veían naruto y una chica pero quien era nada más y nada menos que shion una nueva chica en la academia. Que sin duda parecía que naruto y ella ya andaban de novios.  
En otra pequeña plaza se encontraban Temari y Shikamaru.

_________________________________________________________________________

Despues de que Sasuke termino de hablar con Karin se dirige a su casa en la que se encuentra con sakura.  
-Hola… Sa… Sasuke digo Tenshi-kun  
-Hola Kawaii-chan. Le dijo un poco con ¿?.  
-Que haces por aquí. Lo dijo intrigado.  
-Vengo hablar sobre aquella noche.  
-Mira yo ya no te voy a pre…

En eso Sakura lo interrumpió y dijo:  
-No no me estas presionando es que tome una decisión estoy lista. Te quiero tanto que si… Antes de que terminara de hablar Sasuke la agarro de la cadera y la empezó a besar suavemente… la dejo de besar y la cargo para subir las escaleras.  
-Tenshi-kun te amo tan… con la voz entre cortada.  
-Kawaii-chan no hables solo disfruta este momento de amor.  
El la tiro en la cama suavemente y antes de quitarle la ropa se aseguro de que la puerta estuviera cerrada bueno después se acosto arriba de ella sin lastimarla le empezó a desabrochar la blusa de botones que tenia, y ella le empezó a bajar seximente el pantalón ella empezó a recordar lo de aquella noche pero ella decía que esta noche era diferente porque le perdió el miedo que hasta lo estaba disfrutando bueno, bueno prosigamos…

Los dos al terminarse de quitar la ropa exterior solo les quedaba la interior, Sasuke le empezó a quitar el sosten a sakura pero antes envolviéndola en sabanas pero que sabia que sakura no estaba del total preparada.  
Sa… Sasuke te a…a…amo  
Yo tam… también te a…amo

-Aaah, solo quiero estar contigo, ten… Tenshi.  
-Sakura seguro de que no te estoy lastimando.  
-No lo único que me importa es estar contigo.  
Casi duraron 2 hrs. En eso quedaron exhaustos por fin a dormir.  
En eso timbraron era…  
-Quien es.  
-Soy yo Sasuke, Karin. Ábreme.  
-Disculpa dice una voz. Abriendo la puerta. Yo no soy Sasuke soy su novia.  
-Como tu tu tuuuu eres su novia. Discúlpame dice con voz picarona como que su novia, yo soy su novia desde hace 2 años pero me fui de viaje ahora ya regrese por él.  
-Como… dijo Sakura muy nerviosa. Como repitió pero ahora con lagrimas brotando de su lindo rostro.

Despues de escuchar lágrimas Sasuke se despierta y decide bajar para ver qué pasaba. Al ir a la mitad ve a Karin y a sakura pero llorando. (solo sakura)

-Que pasa aquí.  
-Como me pudiste hacer esto. Después de esta noche tan hermosa y lo que hemos pasado, no me dijiste que tenias novia y aun así te acostaste conmigo.  
-Yo no tengo novia Sakura. Te lo juro eres lo único en vida yo nunca te engañaría.  
-Entonces como ella te conoce. Apuntando hacia la puerta.

Sakura agarro sus ropas y se fui corriendo y llorando solo con una toalla envuelta.  
Al ir corriendo por el parque casi desnuda…

Continuara…


End file.
